Miracles
by bouncingbob2
Summary: This is a rewrite of my previous story, New Found Happiness. I am also taking OC's if any one would like to contribute. Edit: Rated M due to sexual references in recent chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hey all, bouncingbob2 back here with a hopefully better rewite of NFH. This is going to be co-authored by my good friend Starlit Blaze, (btw you should really check out his story, he has really progressed since he started my oc is Terra) and honestly, some parts would be a little worse off if he was not here beta reading and improving paragraphs in my story so I hope to dear Luna that you enjoy this story. Edit: I decided to accept almost any OCs for my story since it will actually help with the creation of characters. The form goes as such (Send it to me by PM perferably):**

**Name:**

**Race: (Try to stick to the normal pony races, you can be a changling, but your character might not make it in.)**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Cutie Mark:**

**Personality: (I apologize if I end up butchering your pony's personality, im new to this)**

**Back Story: (Can be from earth or equestria, but try to stick to just there, if you chose another world, I have to really like your OC)**

**(Optional)**

**Perferred love interest: (Twilight is taken obviously since she is my character's LI)**

**I think thats it, if you think that there is something that i obviously missed, add it into your form and tell me to so I can change it, now onto the story!**

I know what you all are thinking, this story is going to start off how much my life sucks or something like that, but you are wrong. The closest you are going to get to that, is that I never really knew my mother, and my dad died when I was 7. Because of this I was raised by my legal guardian. You might think that, that was terrible, but that was it. Like I said, my life is and has been for the past several years now. Im 19 years old and 5-6 months away from my birthday. I little about me before we get into this. I am about 5'9'' and basically im average for a 19 year old. Right now since im not doing anything, im just simply wearing black sweats and a black t-shirt. The one thing special about me is that I have night blue hair and matching eyes, but if you view them in the right angle at night, you can see them sparkle. I think the last thing is my personality, the best way I can describe myself is that im almost Twilight Sparkle-ish but way less OCD. Anyway, back to the story. Ironically, even though my hair and eye color were different than what was normal, I was never made fun of it, as a matter of fact, I got friends, though that was in elementary and early middle school, in the later years, people just stayed away from me, I never minded it, I was sort of a loner. Enough side-tracking, our story actually begins when I have a dream exactly 5 months away from my birthday. I was in a black void type area and after looking around for a second, I notice a black pony looking silhouette walking towards me, after a moment I could finally see who it was, but it was really dulled out.

"My name is Princess Luna, you will have to remember that name until the date of your birth, November 19th." Luna said as she vanished before I could even ask a single question and I wake back up in my room. I just shook off the weird feelings I had about the dream and went about on my day and going to work.

* * *

><p>A month later...<p>

* * *

><p>I went to bed to meet Luna again and maybe to find out why in the hell am I dreaming about ponies. I really need to know.<p>

I am in the same void like area but instead this time there is a visible floor, it looks like a stone brick floor with moss here and there. I look around trying to look for Luna and I finally find her but this time I can clearly see her.

"I know this might be strange to you, but please dont be alarmed, what is your next question?" Luna asked talking in a formal tone, but not in the old-equestrian way she used to talk in.'

"First off, what the hell do you want from me?" I asked, really wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I know you better then to know me and you are needed for something bigger somewhere else. That is your question for this month, if you wish to know more, you will have to wait until next month." She said and as soon as she was done talking, she and our surroundings vanished and i found myself in my bed. Doing the usual routine, I get up and get ready for my stupid job.

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

* * *

><p>I got home from work for the day and I threw my bag on the living room coffee table and plopped down on the couch and I started to watch TV. "God, I have a decent education, and I cant even get an interesting job. Thank god I have a good house or else my life would suck." After sitting on the couch for a little while, I started to think about Luna again, I was really curious as to what the hell she wants me for. Some might call it some dream, but call me paranoid, but I swear there is something more to it, i mean, im having the same dream every month, doesnt anyone else find that odd?<p>

"I hope what Luna is saying is true, because Ill take almost anything to get some sort of excitement."

* * *

><p>3 weeks later...<p>

* * *

><p>I got home from work again and did the usual routine of complaining how work is never changing and why did my old school say it was so glorious when you graduate. Like usual, I got on the couch and I started to watch some TV. After about 30 minutes, i decided to play some Black Ops 2 Zombies on the map Origins. I got to about Round 30 but it ended when I got quad-swiped by a zombie I was running by. When I died, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:30, so I decided to go to bed and meet Luna again for the 3rd time. I went to bed and the area in the dream, which ill call Dream Scape for now, was still the same as before, mossy stone brick floor with void for everything else. I see Luna walk towards me. I think that this time I will ask her how in the hell she knows me.<p>

"So it has been a month now, what is your next question, Nicholas?"

"I want to know how you know me, that should also answer how you know my name."

"Ill tell you this, I have known you ever since you were just a little colt, or as you humans call it, a baby. That is your piece of information for this month, like before, you will have to wait another month. My little prince."

"Wait, what did you say?" I said confused but it was too late because like in the usual fashion, I woke up and it was morning. "Why did she say prince? I really want to get to the bottom of this." I sat there in the awkward silence that is my empty house. "I need to get ready for work."

* * *

><p>2 weeks later...<p>

* * *

><p>Right now, I decided to walk to and from work today, which is not what I normally do, I normally drive my black and white Dodge Challenger. But I will regret not driving because of what happens. Right now, I decided to take a shortcut while walking since its easier to take shortcuts while walking, but this time it was not. My shortcut consisted of walking through an alleyway, and not surprisingly, I got mugged. He took all the money I had on me and cut me on the chest, i think what he was trying to do was harm me enough to make it hard to move for me, but not kill me. I stumbled out of the alley, very pissed off. Thankfully, there was a small single man business next to the alley and the owner was nice enough to help me. He cleaned up the wound and wrapped it in a bandage. He told me to rest for a couple of days so it will help heal it and to reapply a new bandage every day. I asked him how he knew all of this, he told me that he used to go to medical school but dropped out the first year, convenient. As I left, I told him that if I ever get the chance, Ill come back to his shop. I went back to my house and went straight to sleep when I got in bed.<p>

* * *

><p>2 weeks later...<p>

* * *

><p>About a couple of days after I got my wound, I called in sick to work, due to my wound, but my boss just called an excuse to be lazy and fired me on the spot. First FML moment in a while thats for sure. Well right now its almost time for me to go to bed, and meet Luna again.<p>

I am on the same old scenery, stone brick floor with void everywhere else. This time though, Luna is just waiting there instead of walking to me, after me coughing to get her attention, she turns around to acknowledge me.

"Ah, hello Nicholas, what would you like to know for today?" Luna says.

"I want to know how you knew me since birth."

"I was hoping to tell you this on your birthday as a surprise, but im pretty sure that you are tired of your "boring" world so I'll tell you now.

"Well?"

"I am your mother Nicholas. Ive watched you through your whole life and I decided to bring you to Equestria with an important role. I figured that your 20th birthday would be the perfect year since thats when you enter stallion-hood."

"M-my mother?, no my mother is dead, and you're a pony, there is no way you could possibly be my mother" i replied angrily, feeling offended that someone would even try something like this

"When I went to your world, I transformed my self into a human to blend in with the humans. I ended up falling in love with your father and you should know the rest. When I was human, I still had pony blood, so you are half-pony and you have a pony form that you can transform at will in Equestria. I will teach you how to do so when we get there. Im sorry that I left you in the first place, I am truly sorry,"

I could hear no hint on lies, no glimmer of untruth, so all i could do was believe "b-but.. i-i.." i cut off as tears filled my eyes, collapsing to my knees i just cried, i sat like that until i felt wings enclose me

"Worry not my little prince, your mother is here at last" and with that i threw my arms around Lu- no, Mom, and burried my head into her coat.

"I want to leave, there is nothing for me here, can you do just one thing? Can you transport all of my things to Equestria?"

"Yes I can do that, your stuff will be in a storage room of sorts that I saved for you that will be in your room. Do you want to leave now?"

"Yes, I would like to see what should of been my birth place."

"Alright, when you wake up you will be in your new room instead of your house and your stuff will be there." As she said that everything started to fade and I woke up. And sure enough, In my own room in Canterlot.

"Wow, she was telling the truth, I knew there was something more about those dreams." I got up to look at the window. As I was doing that, I heard a knocking at the door and I said 'come in.' I was Luna.

"Good to see you in a physical person Nicholas, there is nothing to do today, so just relax until tomorrow."

"Alright, will do mom, Im guessing you are going to take care of some royal business?"

"Yes i have to, if I didn't, I would be spending time with you, but you need to get adjusted to your new home. You relax and ill see you later."

"Alright mom, love you."

"Love you too, Nicholas," and with that, I was by myself to kill time until tommorow.

**A/N And that would be the end of Chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the delay (for the god knows'th time) but it was hard to type recently due to me spilling Mountain Dew Code Red (Best soda/pop ever.) all over my old keyboard but fortunately i got a new a keyboard so I can continue typing. A fare warning though, I might end up including guns, not overly overpowering ones (My character will only have what he owned since he knows nothing of building any gun from scratch.) but to be fair, 1) I wont be killing anypony willi nilly, 2) It would only be used in dire situations, and I mean extremely dire, anything that is happening that will make me fight something will 9 times out of 10 will be with armor and swords that Ill introduce later into the story. ****3) I will not give the ponies the technology of more modern weapons, but more along the lines of flintlock/percussion cap firearms. 4) Just because there are guns in a MLP story, will NOT make it bad, I've read PLENTY of fanfics that included guns that were farely good, one of them being in the top 5 most followed/favorited stories. *cough*Marine in Equestria*cough*. Anyway, enough of me drawing out this A/N, lets get on with the story!**

I stood in my room for a few moments thinking of what I should be doing first.

"Wait, I should see what has made it here." I said to myself. I went over to the closet assuming that at least the clothes or something would be there. As soon as I opened the closet up, I got an instant Doctor who vibe.

"Wha, How? It shouldn't be this big?" I said as I walked into the walk-in closet that was at least 25 feet by 25 feet big. Damn. Anyway, my stuff was definitely in there, it only ended up taking about 10% of the closet. Thankfully Everything is easy to reach. I started to look through my boxes. First several boxes were simply clothes. The next box I found was rather small, so I opened it curious on what was inside. As soon as I opened it, a smile spread across my face.

"Hell yes, its my gaming laptop!" I got up and put it on my bed to not get damaged. As I walked back in to my TaRDIS Closet (My new nickname for my closet, yes im nicknaming my closet, I dont care.) I noticed 2 medium sized safes in the back.

"Ah shit..." I walked towards it and as I got infront of it, I unlocked it. "Its my gun safes." I took my favorite sidearm, the FN Herstal Five-Seven, out of the closet and started checking it to make sure that It was not loaded and thankfully it was not, the magazine was empty and there was no round chambered. As I was in the middle of me checking it I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, its unlocked." I heard the door creak open and the sound of hooves clacking against the wood floor. I turned around to see who it was and it was a white pony slightly taller than my mom but her coat was white, her main was a combination of light blue, light green and light pink. Her slippers and necklace were similar to that of Luna's but golden. "Who are you?" I asked curious.

"My name is Celestia, i am co-ruler of Equestria and sister of your mother. So I am your aunt technically. I had some free time so I came over here to meet you in person. What are you holding?" She said while looking at the pistol i was holding.

"Something that Equestria really shouldn't have." I said as I put it back in the safe and locked the safe shut.

"I trust your judgement, but can I ask why?" She inquired.

"What I was holding was what the humans called a firearm, gun, or several other names. What it would do is send a very small dart, called a bullet, at speeds over 500 feet-per-second, and that is the slowest a gun was ever recorded at. So it can easily cross a large field in a fraction of a second, whereas an arrow could take several seconds. Not only that, most guns are at least semi-auto, meaning it would shoot as fast as you could pull the trigger. When I was back on Earth, I only used these for sporting reason, unlike other people." I said as I finished my long-winded explanation. As I looked over at her, her eyes were slightly wide in suprise.

"Wow, that is some impressive technology, what do you mean when you said, 'Unlike other people'"? She asked.

"Some people used it for reasons that are just bad. Some people used these to kill other people, also is why I will not give Equestria this technology for as long as I live since I dont want to be the person to blame if this gets used incorrectly. Also, these are designed for hands not hooves. It wont stop me from using them if need be."

"Wow, Earth was a lot worse than i though it to be. Anyway, another reason why i came here is because I wanted to ask you two things, first, would you like to get some breakfast?"

"Sure, I had nothing else to do anyway. You lead the way since i do not know where to go." After that, we left the TaRDIS Closet to the Cafe to get something to eat. Along the way we happened to pass by Luna. When she was right next to us, she said hi and noted that I met her sister. _Alright, so Celestia is defintely my aunt, at least I dont have to be as worried _I thought.

* * *

><p>After we ate breakfast and I got to know my aunt a little better, she told me that the other reason why she wanted to talk to me was that she wanted me to see some of her good friends. After we were done, I started to head back to my room to take a nap, since for some reason I was tired even though it was only a couple hours since I had technically "woken up", but I only wanted to take a nap, ill check to see what amount of my stuff made it here after i get a nap.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone im back, im going to try to get these out as soon as possible to make up how lazy I often am I dont have much to say this time so onto the chapter!**

After napping in my bed for a short amount of time, I was awoken by phone going off on my nightstand. I slowly got up and as I sat there, I realized that it was ringing since someone was calling me.

"Oh shit!" I said as all the sleepiness i had in me left and I answered my phone.

"Hello who is this?" I asked.

"Nick, its your friend Brandon, where the hell are you, its a Saturday and you are not at home? Thats not like you."

"Welp, thats kinda a long story... All I can say is that I met my Mom."

"Well thats go- Wait WHAT? What do you mean you met your Mom? Are you screwing with me? Because I think you are."

"Nope, I am not. It turns out that some crazy shit has happened to me before I was even born."

"What in the hell do you mean?"

"You are not going to believe me, and i mean literally mean that, like im on drugs or something."

"Ugh, I know I am going to regret this, but what the hell happened?"

"Well it started when I had the strange dreams that I normally dont have. I was in a black void and there was the cartoon looking pony who had horns and wings. She told me little by little about herself for once a month for 3 months. She told me that her name was Luna. I was confused as all hell. She was planning to take me to this world known as Equestria, which is where i am at now, but she took me here sooner when she found out that I got cut pretty bad in the stomach by a mugger. When she saw that, she decided to tell me that she was my mother. Which I believe her, for a couple reasons, one of them being is that my dad actually called my mother Lulu or Luna whenever he mentioned her. Anyway, when she told me, at first I did not believe her. But she convinced me that she was."

"You believed that a talking horse is your mom?"

"One, there are ponies technically, and two, seeing as she actually teleported me here, I believe her. But now that you mention it, I do have a picture of my mom. Ill go cement the fact that she is my mother by asking her to morph into her human form. You knew what my mom looked like right?"

"Yeah, you showed me a picture of it once, I remember."

"This is what Ill do, when I ask her to do that, Ill take a picture of me and her as a human and pony to prove it to you."

"Fine. But you BETTER hurry up."

"Alright will do, just hang on there for a second." as I said that I left my room towards the Throne room.

As I started to get closer to the Throne room, I started to hear voices. about 8 of them to be exact. "...so what was it that you wanted to show us Celestia?" Said a sort of tomboy-ish voice. "He is in his room right now I will go and get him." I heard Luna say. Just as she had said that, I turned the corner and stopped in front of me and had a slight look of surprise when she saw me. "Ah Nicholas! Its coincidence that you came over here, there are some good friends of mine and Celestia's." She gestured me into the Throne room and I saw six other colored ponies. The pink one decided to tackle me at speeds unknown, its a miracle that I don't have any ribs broken. As I hit the floor, my phone came out of my hand and went sliding a couple of feet. Than the pink pony decided to talk at speeds equal to when she lunged at me. When she was done talking, she gasped heavily and bolted straight from Canterlot all the way to a village in the distance. When I got up I picked up my iPhone and told my friend that I had to go and I hung up on him.

"Does anyone want to explain what the hell just happened?"

The purple one spoke first, "That was Pinkie Pie you just met, you wont understand her at first, but you'll get used to her. Anyway, im Twilight Sparkle, you must be Nicholas?"

"Yeah I am, im guessing that my mom, Luna, told you about me?"

"Yeah she di- What MOM? What do you mean mom? She never said anything about that?"

This time Luna spoke up, "Yes, he is my son, he is related to me by blood. He is technically half pony and half human, which is what he is right now. I had him around twenty years ago. when I took a vacation of sorts to his home planet, Earth. While I was there, I met his father, and after a while, I had him. As much as I still miss him, I had to leave a year after you were born since that was the end of my 'Vacation'. He has been living there for around twenty years before I took him back here just yesterday." As she said that I wanted to ask something.

"Um, mom? I don't mean to be rude, but what are these ponies' names?" I asked

"You are not being rude, I forgot to tell you. The one that I was talking to is Twilight Sparkle." She said as she pointed to the purple one.

"Hello Nicholas, its very nice to meet you." She replied while shaking my hand. _She's kinda cute... Wait what? Im ALREADY thinking these kinda thoughts? I kinda figured since I am staying here my whole life I would start to think these thoughts eventually, just not now._

"The one next to her is Rainbow Dash." She said as she pointed to one that was cyan with rainbow colored hair. I noticed that at this point Celestia had whispered something to Luna, and Luna nodded back and Celestia left the throne room probably to do some royal business.

"That's me! The greatest flier in Equestria and soon-to-be Wonderbolt!" She said as she flew in a small circle pattern in the air. _I can tell i'm not going to be very fond of her... She's got an ego that could rival Duke Nukem's._

**Real quick A/N, Im not going to type AJ's accent into the story as I think that it is kinda pointless and stupid. If you are reading this, I assume that you are a Brony/Pegasister so you should know what her accent is so you can just "translate" it your self. Sorry if I sound kinda dick-ish but thats how im going to write this story.**

"The one on the other side of Twilight is Applejack. " Luna said as she motioned towards the orange one.

"Howdy there sugarcube, its nice to meet you!" Applejack said as she introduced herself. _Well then, someone has a HEAVY southern accent, strange seeing as we are in a different world..."_

"The one that is next to Rainbow Dash is Fluttershy." She said as she motioned towards the yellow one that was hiding behind her mane. "Don't expect her to talk to you at first, she is a very timid mare." _Well then, i'm definitely going to have to keep that in mind._

"The final one is Rarity, the one next to Applejack." She said as she motioned towards the final pony.

"Hello there dearie. You should let me make more clothes for you in the future, the ones you are wearing are certainly... Interesting." _ Well then, she clearly doesn't like my style of clothes, like that I even have one. Anyway._

"Well, you obviously know who I am seeing as my mother has definitely mentioned me once or twice. I definitely hope to get to know all of you better." I said.

"If you want Nicholas, you can head back to your room, I want to talk with them for a little while, if I need you ill come get you." Luna said.

"Alright mom, see ya later girls." As I said that they all said bye as well.

Its been about a half hour and Luna hasn't come and gotten me so I assumed that she really didn't need me at the moment. While I was in my room I was playing Payday 2 on my laptop and I was doing the GO Bank Heist and the Bank Heist: Cash missions. After I had done those I was in the safehouse looking at my offshore cash. As I was looking at it, I started to think to myself. _It would be so badass if I could have my own version of the Safehouse. _Somehow after I had THOUGHT that, my closet door had started to shake. I stared at it in confusion. After it was done shaking, I approached the door cautiously and opened it. Instead of there being a normal square room, there where now a small set of stairs. As I went down them, my happiness increased tenfold. _  
><em>

"FUCK YEAH!" My closet had now turned into an exact replica of the underground safehouse, my guns were neatly stored where they would be in the game, and the boxes that were in my old closet where now scattered around, I even had my own safe! Albeit empty at the moment, but I had my own safe! I decided for the time being that I would shoot some of my guns in the firing range that was in the safe house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everypony! This AN will be short since its mostly to tell a couple of things. The first thing is that I am accepting any OC's, to the one that has sent in one, I am confused about your OC's bio, I got lost and now I dont know if its a male or a female, so please give me an update. Second, if you have any suggestions for the story, dont be afraid to speak your heart! Im open to any suggestions. Anyway, unto the story!**

-1 week since last chapter-

I was doing one of the things that I normally do in my spare time, one of them being playing on my laptop, and the one im doing right now is firing in the range in the basement. Thank god I stockpiled a decent amount of ammo, not 'saving for the zombie apocalypse' amount of ammo, but a small pile of boxes. Unless Luna can enchant the weapons, which I dont think that she can, im going to have to save the ammo. Speaking of Luna, she must of heard the gun shots because I hear her call me from the main room in the basement. I walked over to see what she wanted.

"Hey mom, whats up?" I asked.

"How did this room get here? Last time I checked, it was just a closet." She asked back.

"Im about as clueless as you are, although I sort of know how it happened. About a week ago, I was playing on my laptop, a game called PayDay 2 to be exact, and this exact, sort of, basement is in the game. Anyways, as I was playing the game, I went to the basement in game and I was looking at the basement in general and I thought to myself that it would be cool if I had my own basement like it, and a moment after that I had thought it, my closet door had started to shake. When it was done, I opened it up and sure enough, my closet had changed into my own version of the basement. At the moment, only 2 rooms are of any use to me. The first being that large metal door behind us. That is essentially a safe the size of a room, there is nothing in there now at the moment anyway. The second is just to the right when you get up to the safe, and that is the room where I can store and shoot my guns. With that out of the way, was there anything that you needed originally mom?"

"Actually yes, I wanted you to take a small vacation to a small town where Celestia and I's friends came from, Ponyville, so you can make some friends." She said.

"Alright, I dont see any real problem with that. It sounds nice, besides, the ponies are not that nice here anyway. Hell, I made that one named... Blueblood I think it was? Yeah, he was such a stuck-up asshole and when he pissed me off, I made him run back to his room with his tail between his legs." With that Luna snickered

"Oh yeah, that was pretty funny." Luna said while snickering.

"Anyway, when do you want me to go down to ponyville? And where will I stay?" I asked

"I was figuring around noon tomorrow, and you will be staying in the guest room in Twilight Sparkles house" She said.

"Alright, I got nothing much else to do lately anyway. Alright, you go do whatever else you need done for yourself, im going to start on getting packed." I said.

"Ill leave you to it." She said as I gave her a quick hug and she left my basement and room, while i headed back into my room to start packing.

Around 10 minutes later

When I had finished packing, yet another strange occurance happened, for some reason I heard a voice behind my clothes drawer. I dont know why but I decided to move the clothes drawer only to find a small passageway, small enough to where I could easily crouch through it. as I could see in it, I saw a silhouette unicorn in it with a red wave of what I assumed was magic coming towards me. When the unicorn noticed me, she yelled, "Watch out!" and with that, I was hit by the wave and sent through my window, down into a convenient pond big enough just to break my fall which was next to a cave. After a moment after hitting the pond, I got out of it.

"Where the hell am I?" I said to myself. For reasons unknown, I decided to go into it. Someone had to have been here before because there was a torch on the wall of the cave that had a green flame on it, the flame was fairly bright, but I didn't feel any warmth from it when I put my hand close to it. I took it from its resting place so I could see the rest of the way into the cave, it was fairly short because it didn't take that long to get to the end, and when I got to the center of the cave, i was surprised at what I saw. On the wall at the end was the symbol of Guthix from Runescape, and on each side of the cave were rich veins of what I assumed was Runite and Dragonite ore.

"Holy Sh-" I said

"Hey are you down there? I didn't mean to hit you!" A mares voice interupted.

"Yeah, im down here, ill come up. Just give me a second." I answered as I got to the entrance of the cave where I saw a unicorn mare with a white coat and red mane and tail.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked.

"Yeah, im alright. Are you able to teleport back to my room?"

"Yes, let me do that right now." She answered and with that we were back in my room.

"Alright, first off, what is your name?" I asked while sitting on my bed.

"My name is Starlit, im Luna's assistant." She answered.

"Wait a minute, your my mom's assistant? Why were you using what im assuming is a secret tunnel?"

"Well, about that. I need to explain a few things first. Firstly, Im not a pony, i'm technically a changling that has turned to the good side, so to speak. I was first bad when I came here, I was basically doing recon work, but being outside so much has made me become independent with my hive. (At this point, HE has changed back into his changling form, which is about as tall as Luna with a red mane/eyes/tail.) When I was becoming more independent, I had started to study ponies, and as I started to study them, I started to like ponies more than my old hive. Luna had found me one time, and she trusted me that I was harmless, and she made me her assistant, the only ones who know who I actually am are you and Luna, Celestia just thinks of me as an assistant to Luna. As to why I shot a magic wave, that was to get the shelf out of the way, It wasn't aimed for you." She answered.

"Well then, if my mom trusts you, I trust you. You should probably get back to what you we-" And if my day couldn't get anymore fucked up, all of a sudden, something hit me in the head knocking me unconscious. The last thing I hear is Starlit gasping, saying that he needs to get Luna, and changing back into his disguise.

**Alright, that is the end of this chapter, if you can actually guess what happened to him, which I really doubt anyone can, I will do something special for you. Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I had regained consciousness, I realized that I was in my bed and when I had looked to my left I realized that Luna was there looking in another direction. I tried to shift in a better direction to get a better view around me, which didn't work because my head hurt every time I tried to. Luna noticed me trying to move because she looked at me and gasped.

"You're okay! Thank goodness I was so worried, you've been asleep for about a week," she turns to a guard in the room to dismiss.

"What hit me that hard enough to knock me out for that long?" I said trying again to shift but failing.

"Well, thats where it gets weirder. You now have a new companion for now." She said as she pointed towards a small golden vase (Thats probably how it hurt so much, it IS solid gold).

"Trixie, you can come out now. He's awake, I think he would like an explanation." She said towards the vase. This whole time, im just trying to comprehend this.

"Alright, fine. The great and powerful Trixie will explain to him what happened." said a new voice, a mare's voice. Out of the bottle came a light blue mist that took shape of a pony.

"Hello Nicholas. Let Trixie explain what happened." She said

"That would be nice, because I can barely understand whats going on since almost everything that has happened to me so far is just WAY to fucking strange for my tastes." I said.

(She clears her throat) "Right. Well, Trixie was just a normal pony before this happened. About a week ago, when Trixie has accidently hit you in the head. Trixie was in the northern area of Equestria because an angry mob chased me out of the last town Trixie went to and I ended up across this small cave. Trixie figured that it would be smart to stay in there for now since at the time there was no where Trixie could go exactly. As Trixie went deeper into the cave, Trixie noticed a small crystal in the center of it. When Trixie went up to the crystal, it started to speak to Trixie. It said something along the lines of 'I am the first crystal pony that Sombra enslaved, I need your help to free me.' Trixie did what it said to and it tricked me! Trixie ended up getting sucked into the crystal and low and behold Trixie was turned into a genie and teleported through your window, and apparently hitting you in the head, which I am sorry for."

"Wow. This place has now no limits to what can happen… I'm guessing Trixie is just going to stay there since she obviously can't move anywhere?" I asked

"Yes, so thats why I appointed her your assistant of sorts. Its not official and I don't know what she can do in that form so she is more of a companion for now." Luna Said

"Alright… First things first, Trixie, drop the third-person crap, its annoying. Really annoying." I said with a deadpan expression while also I noticed that Luna had a small look of disapproval on her face.

"Trixie will do no such thing!" She answered me with a huff in her voice.

"Alright then, now you just killed your chances for me considering on finding out on how to help you get out of that form."

"WAIT, N-NO! Trix- I mean I will try and stop talking like that, just please try and help me get out of this form!"

"Thats better, but for now, my head still hurts pretty badly so im going to take it pretty easy and just get started on packing for the trip to Ponyville. I dont think i'll need much. Actually, what would be nice, Mom, are you able to make something that will let me go to my closet at will?"

"Actually, yes I can, ill make a small necklace for you to wear that will be enchanted to teleport you to your closet so you can go to it at will. Let me guess, this is so you dont have to pack much?" Luna asked

"Yes, not only that, but also, just in case of emergencies mind you, I can use my weapons if need be. When will I leave?"

"You were supposed to leave a couple of days ago, but obviously you fell into a small coma, so instead you will leave later today, im leaving to make your necklace. While im working on that, get to know trixie better." Luna said as she left the room.

"Alright, will do," I said to Luna, "I got nothing to say." I said to Trixie

"Well, may Trixie (Nick: Ugh…) ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Who exactly are you staying with in Ponyville?"

"If I remember, her name was Twilight Sparkle, im staying in her guest room." I said.

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE?" Trixie shouted

"Well then, I can now say that my hearing was killed by a genie. Im guessing you dont have a good history with her?"

"No, Trixie does not! When Trixie took her show to Ponyville, she upstaged me with her magic. Trixie was exiled out of Ponyville when they found out that Trixie's magic was fake when two… special ponies brought a Ursa Minor in to town thinking that Trixie could stop it. The second time when Trixie met Twilight, Trixie was looking for revenge. Trixie had bought an amulet that gave Trixie great powers-" Trixie said as I interrupted her rant.

"Ok im sorry, but just STOP the third person crap! Im serious, if you dont stop, I seriously wont do anything to help you get out of here, and from what im getting from what you are telling me, you are shunned in alot of towns, so I dont think that there are very much people willing to help you. Sorry if I sound a little mean, but the third-person speak is getting on my nerves."

"Fine, I wont use the third person speak anymore, seeing as im not as great and powerful as I once was…" She said as she dipped her head low

"Sorry, anyway, what happened next?"  
>"Right, After i bought the amulet, I went back to ponyville to try and get revenge on her. At first it did work when the amulet let me beat her magic, but then after she snuck back into the barrier I had set up to keep." out, she snuck back in and used her friends to do fake magic that made me think was better then mine, we traded amulets before realizing that hers was fake. After that whole ordeal, I just ran away, It was decent amount of time ago, I dont remember much else that day."<p>

"Wow, Im sorry, Trixie. I think you are just a bit misunderstood, you were just trying to run a business but ponies i guess are just not into staged magic."

"Thanks Nicholas, I think you are pretty cool."


	6. Update Chapter

**This chapter is just more over just a reply to reviews.**

PrincessLuna142, The only thing im confused about on yours is one thing, is she abandoned, or does she still have her parents? It might be obvious, but im just checking to be sure.

To all requests(Specifically those asking if there are openings): I dont have any plans (So far) to close oc openings, im not going to say (if i accept yours) when he/she'll come in mostly because, I was not expecting this many OC's


	7. Chapter 6

_**Oh… My… God… Thanks guys for the support! I partially lost interest into writing after a while but after looking at all of the OC Forms/Reviews and what not, I **_**AM** _**starting again, I PROMISE. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I apologize for this one being about half as long as I try to shoot for but this chapter is mostly filler to tell you I AM still doing this story!**_

_(4 hours after the last chapter)_

Since you last left me, you haven't missed much. I have just finished packing for my trip to Ponyville, chatting with Trixie, and Luna handing me the necklace I asked her to make me a while ago so I can teleport to my closet/basement at will. The necklace doesn't have any special physical features, its just an oval shaped opalescence (not the cat) held in a gold oval-shaped ring. Anyway, I was a couple of minutes away from leaving to Ponyville and seeing more of what Equestria is like. I was walking to the carriage that headed to ponyville with Trixie's vase sticking out of a small backpack I had on me so she was tailing behind me. Well then, with that out of the way, lets get to Ponyville.

_(33 Minutes later)_

Well, that was the most boring 30 minutes of my life.

"Luna said to go to the castle once I got here…" I muttered to myself, "Trixie, do you know where it would be?"

"Yes, its that one building that sticks out the most." She said as she pointed to a very big crystalline treehouse that really does stick out from the rest.

"My god… Welp, Let's get going. Im supposed to meet Twilight there."

_(7 minutes later)_

"Alright, lets see if she's… home." I said as i knocked on the door. After a moment I heard someone yell for me to come in. So I opened the door but when I came inside the entire entrance room was dark. "Anyone here?" Almost immediately after i said that all of the lights came on and I saw a hell of a lot more ponies than i knew with the main six that met about a week ago.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

"Ah! What on earth? Whats with the party?" I said trying to catch my breath.

The pink one came forward and said, "Its your 'Welcome to Ponyville' party silly!"

"But why? You barely even know me."

"True, but thats why we threw this party, so we can get to be your friends." She said.

"Alright… Well, why are you all still looking at me start the party!" And with that the party started, I didn't do much seeing as I was not much of a dancer and don't plan on becoming on soon. I was sitting in a chair when I saw Twilight come up to me.

"Hey Nick, enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Yeah its alright. While im here in Ponyville im staying here right Twilight?"

"Yes, Luna asked me before hand if I could let you stay here, of course I agreed because you do need somewhere to stay while you are down here." She explained.

"Twilight, whats with the crystal-tree design?" I asked.

"Ah, right. Shortly before you came here, a being named Tirek wanted to control all of equestria, but for him to do so, he had to steal all of the magic in everypony. Even though not everypony is a unicorn, they all have magic in some way shape or form. So when I finally confronted him, he ended up destroying my old tree and after the battle, after fully discovering what I am a princess of, this new castle appeared. Shortly after all of that, you came here to Equestria."

"... Interesting. Does this kind of thing happen everyday?" I asked slowly losing my mind. This _is_ what I wanted after all. I _did _asked for a miracle, more or less.

"No but usually we do end up having much smaller events happening like me losing my mind over being late in sending a letter to Celestia one time." She said with a sheepish grin.

"When does this party end? I'm getting tired already again. Somehow."

"In a couple of hours." Twilight responded.

"Well, imma go meet some other ponies to pass the time." I said as Twilight nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

"Twilight, please remind me never to drink Equestrian liquor. That stuff hits hard" I slurred after the party had ended. The party was amazing. Unfortunately someone decided spike the punch. From the ponies that i met, my guess was that it was Berry Punch seeing as how much she liked alcohol from what she told, but I cant say anything since I dont truly know who did it. The weird thing is that everyone else was completely fine from the alcohol but me, do they naturally have a better resistance to alcohol than me? What the hell…

"Dont worry Nicholas, ill make sure you dont. I think you should go to bed." She said chuckling at my slight stupor.

"Yeah, thats where I was heading."

**(Next Morning)**

"That was really good night of sleep" I said as i was yawning and getting out of bed. "I need to take a shower" I said after smelling myself. I went and grabbed a towel and some clothes.

**(20 Minutes later)**

I'm back in my room after the shower and im sitting in my bed trying to think of what to do today. I dont think i have to worry about Trixie much since her vase is on the dresser. I think ill hang out with Twilight for now.

"Trixie," I said towards the vase

"Hmm? What is it?" she replied

"Im probably going to go out, do you want to come with?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." She said with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"Well then…" I said as I grabbed my little sling pack to put her in.

I walked out into the main area of the library and noticed that there was a note on the table, I picked up and read what it said.

_Sorry Nicholas, the girls and I are at the spa for our usual spa day, there are some directions on this table if you want to go over to hang out with us. If you are hungry there are some apples in the fridge._

_-Twilight_

"Huh. Interesting. Im going to go over there so I can see if Twi can do something for me. First, I need to get something from a store." I said as I started to head outside, I looked around for a jeweler so i can get a bracelet for myself, I was hoping to get a bracelet that would house a magic jewel or something where I can transform into a pony version of myself but still come back to my human form at will. I was thinking about the future and realized something, I don't think that a human and a pony would successfully cross, and plus, I dont feel comfortable with interspecies intercourse. Although that's the only reason that I want to be able to become one, so i was also wanted to see if i can make it to where I can go back to my human form at will.

Through my entire monologue I managed to find the store in question. As I entered the store, I noticed that it apparently also sold clocks. I also noticed that the stallion running the store was brown with some darker brown spikey hair with for some reason an hourglass for a cutie mark.

"Hello sir, what can i do for you today?" he said.

"Yeah, I need to get a bracelet for myself that I can put a gem into later when I want to."

"Alright, I have plenty of bracelets, are there any preferences you want?" he asked

"Only that it is made of silver."

"Alright, here are my collection of bracelets that are made of silver."

After a second of looking through them I found this one that strangely looked like the fire bracelet from Sonic Adventure 2.

"How much for this one?" I asked while showing it to him

"35 bits sir."

"Sounds reasonable… Here you go." I said to him as I grabbed the bits from the bag hanging on my belt loop. After I gave him the bits, he gave me back the bracelet. I told him to have a good day as I left the store. When I got out I put the bracelet on my right wrist.

"Nice, it fits perfectly. I think i'm just going to go back to the library until Twilight gets back from her spa day.


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that this is taking me so long but its hard for me to think of what is going to happen in the "middle" of my story. What i mean by that is, I thought about what I want in the beginning of the story and I thought of things I want in the long run, but I cant think of what I want in the middle of the story, so if you have ANY ideas, PLEASE send me them, I really want to continue with this story, but with me being as creative as a brick, its kinda hard to do that.**

**Update shortly after initial upload: I forgot to type this in when I typed this admittedly short chapter, dont worry, there WILL be OCs in the story, but like I said in the A/N above, I am having a very hard time typing what happens in the "middle", that is the only reason why I haven't been uploading as much as I want to, and with shorter chapters than perferred. So Like i said, please give me ideas, I need help for this story since I want to continue it.**

**(1 hour later from last chapter)**

I was sitting down in the main room of the library reading a book called "Daring Doo." Its an interesting read thats for sure. I got about a quarter of the way through the book when I heard the front door of the library start to open. It was Twilight waving her friends good-bye as she entered the library.

"Hey Twilight, how was your day?" I asked

"It was great. I really needed that spa day. Enough about me, how about you?"

"Nothing much, I got this bracelet for something I have planned, are able to put a enchanted some sort of enchanted gem into this or something?" I asked as I held up my arm to show her the bracelet

"I should be able to, what do you plan on doing with it though?" She asked

"Well, I was just thinking about the future, seeing as im now staying in Equestria forever, I want to have a child sometime in the future." I said calmly while Twilight got a slight blush on her face that I payed no mind to at the moment. "So what I was planning on having enchanted bracelet or something that lets me have a 'pony form' of sorts and I can switch back and forth between my pony form and my human form, so thats why I got this bracelet with an empty slot in it for a gem. Do you know if you are able to do that?" I asked

"Yeah, but it will take a while since thats a bit of high level magic, but ill start working on it for you since your situation makes sense."

"Thanks Twilight you're the best" I said to her as I gave her a pat on the back.

"Its nothing, dont worry. The only thing that I would want you to do is to find a gem that fits your bracelet, ill work on getting the enchant ready, Ill tell you when it is ready so go do other things in the meantime."

"Will do!" I said as I saluted her and walked out in a sort of military fashion.

"Jeez he is certainly interesting."


	10. Chapter 9

I was walking through Ponyville to try and find a jeweler to get a gem to fit into my bracelet while Twilight was working on the enchantment. As I was walking around I was just looking at the various stores that dot the town. Some that I saw were a store for hats, one for saddlebags, a store with the chrome logo on it.

"Wait what?" I said to myself as I walked to the front of the store. The store looked like if the Apple store had a more low profile version that doesn't stand out as much. When I got to the front I saw that there were pamphlets in front of the store so I grabbed one to read. When I opened it up, i was surprised to say the least. Apparently this store sells android versions of ponies that act like a personal assistant for you that will not only keep track of events but will also search for facts as if it were looking on google itself.

Well then, I might get one. I dont think its very morally wrong seeing as it's a store thats not hard to miss and it's still standing. I thought to myself as I stuck the pamphlet in my back pocket and continued walking to find the store im actually looking for. After a couple of minutes of walking around, I just realized that one of Twilight's friends in her main group of friends stockpiles a mass of gems so she should have one that fits.

After several minutes walking to Rarity's, it really wasn't that hard to find since her building is the tallest and most ornate out of most of these buildings in this town. When I got to the front door I did the usual thing and knocked on the door, after a moment I had heard a regal but casual voice from inside telling me to come in. I opened the door to see her working on a dress in her work room. When she heard me come in she said to me while not looking at me quite yet, "Just take a seat darling, i'll be with you in a moment." She said as she walking to me and when she saw that it was me she then said, "Ah hello Nicholas, what brings you here?"

"I just need a green, flat, and tear-drop shaped gem about this big," I said as I gesture a shape with my hands that is about 1 inch wide, "Do you have something like that?"  
>"Actually I do! I was going to do something small with it but I let the person that is going to change Twi have it." She said to me as she handed me the gem.<p>

"Al-right, I dont know what you mean by that but thanks for the gem, i'll just be going now."

"Have a good day, Nicholas"

"To you too" I said as I headed out the door, "I have no idea what that was about but, okay." I started on my way to Twilight's to make sure the enchantment was ready.

**-10 minutes later-**

"Hey Twilight, I got a gem!" I slightly shouted in the library if she was in here. A moment later I saw her start to come down the stairs to look at it and when she saw it she said, "Ah, you got an Emerald, thats perfect for enchanting, this gem has the least chance of failing and rejecting the enchantment. Anyway, Im still not done, im just taking a short break from, so you can still just do something to kill the time." She said to me.

I relplied with, "Actually you want to see something cool?"

"Sure" She replies

With that I motion to my necklace which is a simple silver necklace that has a light blue crystal on it that has a slight glow to it. I grab it and press the front of it like there was a button there. When I withdrew my hand, the glow got brighter and shot out an energy to about 3 to 4 feet in front of me and Twilight. It started to get bigger and flatter until it looked liked Atlas's light blue portal from Portal 2's multiplayer. Twilight just stood there slack jawed. I pushed her mouth back to the closed position and started to walk through while mentioning for her to follow.

"Welcome to my base of operations, or essentially my closet back in canterlot that got magically turned into this awesome basement somehow." I said while watching her look around. "As of right now, there are a few important rooms, the one directly in front of us is my Safe." I said while walking to the safe door.

"That massive thing is a Safe? Every safe i've seen isn't even this big, actually, how big is it?" She asked.

"Here, let me show you." I replied as I put the code into the keypad, conveniently, the code just happened to be one that I knew already. When I put the code into the keypad, I went to the center handle to open it fully. When it opened we could see the contents, which are not much, just the bag of bits that I put into the center table to store it for now. Since I needed some more money anyway, I took a handful of 20-bit coins** (In this universe, I decided that there wont be just 1 bit coins, but there will be varying amounts like most currencies. The amounts are 1, 5, 10, 20, 50 in coin form. There are also 100, 200, 500, 1,000 in bill form. Any bills past 200 are not common and mostly needed if you need to store a mass amount of money in a small place. 100/200-bit bills are typically used for purchasing larger items like furniture. Ponies commonly hold the coin amounts, not the bill ones. Anyway, sorry for this long AN, just needed to explain that.)** and put them into the smaller bag that is my wallet. We walked out of the vault and waited until Twilight was out of the way to close the vault back up. I motioned behind us and said, "This was is where I store the few firearms that I own as well as anything else I wish to showcase." We walked over into the room as Twilight was looking around.

"That smaller room right there with those cutouts is where I can shoot my firearms if I desire to without disturbing anything. If you notice how the walls are built, they are like that to reduce the noise that people, or ponies, would hear from outside." I said to her, mildly amused at her reaction to all of this, "Other than that, the other rooms are just storage storing my things that were originally from Earth. What do you think?"

"This is really cool, where is this closet?" She asked me still looking around.

"Believe it or not it's actually my closet in Canterlot for some reason, I really don't know why it happened, it just did when I was playing a game. We are actually in Canterlot, if we go up those stairs, we'll be in my room in the castle. Anyway, lets go back, I don't want to risk anyone seeing this portal, I don't know what will happen, but I just dont want to risk it." I say to her as she nods. We walk through the portal back to the ponyville library. I tap my necklace again to close the portal.

"Anyway, the reason as to why I grabbed some money is because im going to check out a shop that peaked my interest while I was looking for the gem, but before I go, where is Trixie at the moment?" I ask Twilight and she points to the table where I see her vase and when I focus on it, I can hear a light snoring coming from it.

"Ah, she is asleep at the moment, i'll leave her be then." I say as I walk towards the door, but Twilight asks me another question, "What store are you going to look at, if you mind me asking." She asks, I reply with, "This one store with a circle with red, green and yellow, with blue as the center."

"Oh that store, I've wanted to get one but I've never had the money to get one. You plan on buying one?" She asks.

"Yeah, if it's like an assistant, that will be useful for me." I reply back to her.

"Alright, but just to tell you, for ordering one, they have some weird questions." She tells me.

"Okay then, well i'm going now." I say to her as I walk out the door towards the shop.

**-A few minutes later-**

"Finally, here it is." I say as I walk into the store. As I look around in the store. I noticed that there is not much to it as it's just a desk in the middle with basic looking displays around the shop. As I had eye contact with the person on the front desk he greeted me with, "Welcome to the Chrome store, what can I do for you?" He asks me

"I was interested in buying one of those Chrome ponies that i've heard about." I said to the front desk clerk.

"Great, we just need a few questions so we can get the perfect one for you. First, do you want a mare or stallion?" He asks.

"A mare I guess?" I tell him, it is a weird question, but reasonable knowing what im buying. He taps that on some sort of screen he has behind the desk.

"Alright, second, do you want her to have reproductive organs?" He asks me with a straight face. I stare at him for a second, so thats one of the weird questions.

"Um, sure?" I say to him as he taps another thing on his screen. He looks up to me and says, "Any other requests?" He asks me

"Well, can you make her less of a slave but more like an assistant? She helps me with whatever I need, but she still has her own will within reason." I say to him as he nods as he puts something into his screen. He says to me, "Alright that would be 220 bits." He tells me as I nod and get the correct amount of money and give it to him. "Alright, I just sent the information, just give it a minute, and your new chrome pony will be yours. We wait for a few moments and I noticed that a wall opened and a statue of a pony that was primarily white with the mane and tail being a very light blue. It has wings and the wings are a combo of red, green and yellow. The kinda creepy part are the eyes. They look like screens that have been shut down. The person what was behind the desk walked up to the statue and pressed something on the back of its neck and it started to come back to life. It had an effect going on it that looked like that effect when in Super Smash Bros, one of the trophies comes to life. When that process is done, the blank computer screen eyes turn into regular blue eyes. (If you want a picture, just image search "Chrome Pony" on Google. Its the first image.) After the eyes had, "turned on", the chrome pony started to blink and looked around, she had seen the store clerk first but the clerk shook his head no and pointed to me. She then looked at me and asked, "Are you the one that purchased me?" She asked to me as I nodded. "Right, well I am the Chrome Pony model number 5809. Is there anything you need assistance with at this time, master?" She says to me. Must be a mandatory thing to say with the recently bought ones do. "No not at this time. Dont refer me as master, I hate that, just call me Nick or Nicholas." I say to her to which she nods, "We are just heading back to my house Chromia." I say to her as we are walking out the door of the store. She looks at me with a confused look and asks simply, "Chromia?"

"Well yeah, I need some way to refer you as if I need to call you and I figured it was a fitting name. You have a better suggestion?" I ask. She just shakes her head and says, "No I like the name."

**Finally this chapter is done since I decided to get off my ass and actually do the damn chapter. The reason why I wanted to do this is because I saw a fanfic once and I wanted to incorporate that idea but as an assistant, so my character has one. Again, sorry for the unintentional hiatus but its a mixture of laziness and depression.**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Edit, again:Turns out I accidently uploaded wrong chapter, here you go, the CORRECT chapter._**

**Hey i'm back with the next chapter. When I was thinking about the last chapter when I gave that excuse for that hiatus for Ch. 9, I wanted to give a more specific reason as to what really happened to me. About a month (I think) before posting Ch. 9, my mother had passed away. I know that is extremely sad news, but I wanted to say a more specific reason for my hiatus. So get that thought out of your head and focus on the chapter and enjoy!**

**Edit: The AN above was written easily months ago, what the fuck is wrong with me, I had 600+ words of this written, and then I just stopped. Why. No more damn excuses, I may take a little while, but no more god damn excuses, although what I said up in that AN, is true, I still take that as an actual excuse. I don't know why it took me this long to realize it, but my motivation is you guys, its great to know that you guys actually like something that I have created. Thank you guys, it means a lot. As I side note, this chapter is only 918 words, but i'm sure you would rather have a chapter at this point.**

After a few minutes walk, we got back to the library with Chromia at my side, I opened the door and motioned her through. She walked through and started to look around while I was behind her walking into the library. I don't know why, but her tail was swishing side to side, i'm guessing because she is happy, and I caught a glimpse of her marehood. Well then, he wasn't kidding, she really does have it. I thought to myself. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and I noticed that Twilight wasn't in the main room. I saw Trixie's lamp, but she wasn't hovering out of it so im guessing she is trying to relax right now. I turned back to Chromia who was sitting down reading something. "Chromia, im just going to ask Twilight, the other pony here about something so for now just relax." I told her and she nodded.

I walked up to the stairs to the main hallway to the rooms of the house part of her library. I got close to her door I started to hear her… Crying? I walked up to her door and knocked and said "Twilight are you okay?" I hear her stop for a moment and say, "Yeah, *sniff* i'm fine.". I open the door and see her on her bed with her face in her pillow. I sighed and said, "No you're not, please tell me what happened." I said as I started to rub her back in sympathy. "*sigh* Well, while you were gone, my colt-friend came over here and simply told me that our relationship was done and just left like that, I don't know why he did, he just did it." She said as the continued to cry softly into her pillow. I moved her head to look at me and I said "Well that colt is not that smart because he doesn't see you for what you really are. What I see is a smart, beautiful young mare that deserves more than him. So please stop crying." I said as I wiped a tear off her cheek. She stopped crying and looked into me and said, "You think so?". "I know so." I said to her. She closed her eyes and smiled and started to hug me, "Thank you Nicholas, that means alot to me." She said. We were there for a few moments enjoying each other's embrace. Although it was cut short when Pinkie burst through the window and said, "Oooo, somepony got a marefriend." As quickly she came in she was gone. Twilight and I rolled our eyes. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea…" I said as I looked towards Twilight, She looked at me at first with a look of surprise, but changed to a look joy and crying tears of joy as hugged me again and said, "Yes!". After the embrace, I went and kissed her. At first she was surprised by it but then she liked it. When that was done I told her, "Happy again?" She replied with, "Very." We were there for a little while in eachothers embrace when we heard a knock on Twilight's room's door. Chromia's voice came through with, "Are you okay in there Nicholas? You've been in there for a while." "I'll be out in a second." I said to her. She said 'okay' and walked back downstairs. "Who was that?" Twilight asked me. "I figured I was going to need an assistant, so I got one of those Chrome ponies. I didn't want to refer to her as a Chrome pony, so I call her Chromia." I said "Fascinating, i've always wanted to get one but I never had the money for one." She said. "Well, why don't you go and meet her?" I said as she nodded.

We walked into the main room of the library so that she could meet her, I noticed that she was looking through a book, looked to be some sort of story book. "Chromia." I said to get her attention, she perked up from her book to look at me while she says, "Yes?" "This is Twilight, my marefriend." I say to Chromia. She chuckles and says teasingly, "Oh you didn't tell me you had a marefriend..." I said back to her, "Well, it was just made official not even a few minutes ago." Chromia nods. Twilight perks up in realization and says, "Wait, Pinkie knows." "And?" I ask her. "My other friends will be here in 3... 2... 1." On that, we heard a knock come from the door. "Called it." Is all that Twilight says. I just shrug it and walk over to the door to answer it, when I open in, the only one to barge in is Rarity while the others, even Pinkie, walk in casually. Rarity is in Twilight's face constantly asking her, 'Who is he?'. Applejack pulls her away from Twilight while saying, "Woah there sugarcube, let her have some air." Once Rarity is away from Twilight, Applejack asks her, "Well then, now that you have some room, can I ask who your new coltfriend is?" Twilight starts the blush and shuffling her front hooves and motions to me. Applejacks asks, "Nicholas?" Twilight nods and everyone in the room gasps aside from Pinkie, Chromia, Twilight and me.


	12. Update 2

Its official. This story is going to go into a hiatus. I still hold true to what I said in the last chapter, it's about the fans, if I didn't get any response or any negative response, I would pull it, and after 10+ days and I haven't gotten much feedback. So if anyone does want to "adopt" this story, please message me to let you know if you want to or not. This is the last thing that I want to do, but I have to, I haven't been regular with it and I just plain can't come up with ideas. This hiatus may be permanent or temporary, its depends on how I feel about it.


End file.
